The present invention relates to quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of formula: 
which are active as antimicrobials. The invention also relates to their preparation, to their use, and to compositions comprising them. 
in which the R1 radical can be (C1-C6)alkoxy, R2 is hydrogen, R3 is in the 2- or 3-position and represents (C1-C6)alkyl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents chosen from thiol, halogen, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl optionally substituted by alkyl, and the like, R4 is a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R5 group in which R5 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, optionally substituted phenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, and the like, n is 0 to 2, m is 1 or 2, and A and B are in particular oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, or CR6R7 in which R6 and R7 represent H, thiol, alkylthio, halo, trifluoromethyl, alkenyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, amino, and the like.
European Patent Application EP30044 discloses quinoline derivatives, for use as cardiovasculars, corresponding to the formula: 
in which R1 can be alkyloxy, A-B is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is H, OH or alkyloxy, R2 is ethyl or vinyl, R3 can be alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, phenylalkyl, optionally substituted diphenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted benzoyl or benzoylalkyl, or optionally substituted heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, and Z is H or alkyl or forms, with R3, a cycloalkyl radical.
It has now been found, and it is this which forms the subject of the present invention, that the products of formula (I) in which:
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a hydroxyl radical;
Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom or can represent halogen when R1 is a halogen atom; and
Rxc2x0 is a hydrogen atom; or
R1 and Rxc2x0 together form a bond; and
Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom;
R2 represents a carboxyl, carboxymethyl, or 2-carboxyethyl radical; and
R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by 1 to 3 substituents chosen from hydroxyl, halogen, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkyloxy, and alkylthio;
or from phenyl, phenylthio, or phenylalkylthio radicals, which radicals are unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, acetamido having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and amino;
or from cycloalkyl or cycloalkylthio radicals, the cyclic part of which comprises 3 to 7 members;
or from 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl or heterocyclylthio radicals comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
or R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, and amino;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a cycloalkyl radical comprising 3 to 7 members;
or the propargyl radicals is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
or R3 represents cinnamyl or 4-phenylbuten-3-yl;
or R2 represents a hydroxymethyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonylmethyl, or 2-(alkyloxycarbonyl)ethyl radical, wherein the alkyl parts of the radicals comprise 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by a phenylthio radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, and amino;
or the alkyl radical is substituted by a cycloalkylthio radical, the cyclic part of which comprises 3 to 7 members;
or the alkyl radical is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclylthio radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
or R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, and amino;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a cycloalkyl radical comprising 3 to 7 members;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
and R4 represents an alkyl radical comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an alkenyl-CH2xe2x80x94 or an alkynyl-CH2xe2x80x94 radical, the alkenyl or alkynyl parts of which comprise 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
it being understood that the alkyl radicals and alkyl portions of radicals are straight- or branched-chain radicals and portions of radicals and comprise, except when specifically mentioned, 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
the diastereoisomers thereof, the mixtures of diastereoisomers thereof, and the salts thereof;
are powerful antibacterial agents.
It is understood that the alkyl radicals and portions of radicals are straight- or branched-chain radicals and portions and comprise, except when specifically mentioned, 1 to 4 carbon atoms and that, in the alternative where R1 or Rxe2x80x21 represent a halogen atom or when R3 carries a halogen substituent, the latter can be chosen from fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine, and is typically fluorine.
In the above formula (I), when R3 carries an aromatic heterocyclyl substituent, the latter can be chosen, without implied limitation, from thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or pyrimidinyl. It is also understood that, in the definition of R3, the substituted alkyl radical only simultaneously carries a single cyclic radical.
According to the invention, the products of formula (I) can be obtained by condensation of an R3 chain onto a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative of formula: 
in which R4 is defined as above, Rxe2x80x31 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x31 represent hydrogen atoms or together form an oxo radical, and Rxe2x80x22 represents a protected carboxyl, carboxymethyl, or 2-carboxyethyl radical, or an alkyloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonylmethyl, or 2-(alkyloxycarbonyl)ethyl radical, in order to obtain a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative of formula: 
in which Rxe2x80x31, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x31, Rxe2x80x22, and R4 are defined as above and R3 is also defined as above,
followed, if appropriate, by the removal of the acid-protecting radical,
then, if appropriate, followed by the reduction of the oxo radical represented by Rxe2x80x31 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x31 to an alcohol in which R1 represents hydroxyl, then, optionally, by halogenation, if it is desired to obtain a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative in which R1 is a halogen atom, and, optionally, by dehydrohalogenation of the corresponding halogenated derivative, in order to obtain a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative in which R1 and Rxc2x0 together form a bond, or else by dihalogenation of the product of formula (III) in which Rxe2x80x31 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x31 together form an oxo radical, in order to obtain a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative in which R1 and Rxe2x80x21 are halogen atoms,
and/or, if appropriate, followed by the reduction of the acid, protected in the form of an Rxe2x80x22 radical, in the 3-position of the piperidine to a hydroxymethyl radical and optionally by the conversion to a carboxymethyl or 2-carboxyethyl radical according to the usual methods,
then, optionally, followed by the removal of the acid-protecting radical, and optionally by the conversion of the product obtained to a salt.
The condensation of the R3 chain onto the piperidine is advantageously carried out by the action of a derivative of formula:
R3-Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which R3 is defined as above and X represents a halogen atom, a methylsulfonyloxy radical, a trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy radical, or a p-toluenesulfonyloxy radical, the reaction being carried out in an anhydrous environment, typically an inert environment (nitrogen or argon, for example), in an organic solvent, such as an amide (dimethylformamide, for example), a ketone (acetone, for example), or a nitrile (acetonitrile, for example), in the presence of a base, such as, a nitrogenous organic base (for example, triethylamine) or an inorganic base (alkali metal carbonate: potassium carbonate, for example), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
Typically, the reaction is carried out with a derivative in which X is a bromine or iodine atom.
When R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by phenyl, cycloalkyl, or heterocyclyl, it is possible to condense a propargyl halide and then to substitute the chain with a phenyl, cycloalkyl, or heterocyclyl radical.
In this alternative, the addition of the propargyl chain is carried out by means of propargyl bromide, under the conditions set out above for R3, in the presence or absence of an alkali metal iodide, such as, for example, potassium iodide or sodium iodide.
When it is a matter of the substitution by a phenyl or heterocyclyl radical, the reaction is carried out by the action of a halide derived from the cyclic radical to be substituted, in the presence of triethylamine, in an anhydrous environment in a solvent, such as an amide (dimethylformamide, for example), or a nitrile (acetonitrile, for example), and in the presence of a palladium salt, such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, and of cuprous iodide, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
When it is a matter of the substitution by a cycloalkyl group, the reaction is carried out by the action of an organolithium compound, such as n-butyllithium or tert-butyllithium, on the propargyl derivative obtained above, in an anhydrous environment in an ether, such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature of between xe2x88x9278 and 0xc2x0 C., and then the action of a cycloalkanone, followed by the deoxygenation of the intermediate alcohol according to conventional methods.
It is understood that, when the alkyl radicals represented by R3 carry carboxyl or amino substituents, the latter are protected beforehand and then released after the reaction. These operations are carried out according to the usual methods which do not detrimentally affect the remainder of the molecule, in particular according to the methods described by T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis (2nd ed.), A. Wiley-Interscience Publication (1991), or by McOmie, Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, Plenum Press (1973), the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated by reference herein.
The protected carboxyl radical represented by Rxe2x80x22 can be chosen from easily hydrolyzable esters. Mention may be made, by way of example, of methyl, benzyl, or tert-butyl esters, or alternatively, phenylpropyl or propargyl esters. The protecting of the carboxyl radical is optionally carried out simultaneously with the reaction. In this case, the derivative of formula (II) employed carries an Rxe2x80x22 radical which is the carboxyl radical.
The reduction of the oxo radical to an alcohol is carried out according to the usual methods which do not detrimentally affect the remainder of the molecule, typically by the action of a reduction agent, such as, for example, a hydride (alkaline borohydride: sodium borohydride, potassium borohydride, sodium triacetoxyborohydride, or sodium cyanoborohydride, for example, lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride), the reaction typically being carried out in an inert atmosphere, in an organic solvent, such as an alcohol (methanol, ethanol, or isopropanol, for example), or an ether (for example, tetrahydrofuran), or a chlorinated solvent (for example, dichloromethane), at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
The halogenation intended to produce a quinolylpropylquinoline derivative in which Rxe2x80x21 is a halogen atom from the derivative in which Rxe2x80x21 is hydroxyl can be carried out in the presence of an aminosulfur trifluoride (diethylaminosulfur trifluoride, bis(2-methoxyethyl)aminosulfur trifluoride (Deoxofluor(copyright)), or morpholinosulfur trifluoride, for example), or alternatively in the presence of sulfur tetrafluoride, by means of a reagent, such as a tetraalkylammonium, trialkylbenzylammonium, or trialkylphenylammonium halide, or by means of an alkali metal halide, optionally with a crown ether added. The fluorination reaction can also be carried out by the action of a fluorinating agent such as a sulfur fluoride [for example, morpholinosulfur trifluoride, sulfur tetrafluoride (J. Org. Chem., 40, 3808 (1975)), diethylaminosulfur trifluoride (Tetrahedron, 44, 2875 (1988)), or bis(2-methoxyethyl)aminosulfur trifluoride (Deoxofluor(copyright))]. Alternatively, the fluorination reaction can also be carried out by means of a fluorinating agent such as hexafluoropropyldiethylamine (JP 2 039 546) or N-(2-chloro-1,1,2-trifluoroethyl)diethylamine.
When a tetraalkylammonium halide is employed, the latter can be chosen, by way of example, from tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, tetrapropylammonium, tetrabutylammonium (tetra(n-butyl)ammonium, for example), tetrapentylammonium, tetracyclohexylammonium, triethylmethylammonium, tributylmethylammonium, or trimethylpropylammonium halides.
The reaction is carried out in an organic solvent, such as a chlorinated solvent (for example, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, or chloroform) or in an ether (tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, for example), at a temperature of between xe2x88x9278 and 40xc2x0 C.; typically between 0 and 30xc2x0 C. It is advantageous to carry out the reaction in an inert environment (for example, argon or nitrogen).
It is also possible to carry out the reaction by treatment with a halogenating agent, such as thionyl chloride or phosphorus trichloride, in an organic solvent, such as a chlorinated solvent (dichloromethane or chloroform, for example), at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The dihalogenation of the product of formula (III) in which Rxe2x80x31 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x31 together form an oxo radical, in order to produce a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative in which R1 and Rxe2x80x21 are halogen atoms, can be carried out under conditions analogous to those of the above halogenation.
The dehydrohalogenation of the halogenated derivative obtained from the derivative in which R1 is hydroxyl can be carried out by treatment with diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene in an aromatic organic solvent (toluene, for example) at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The reduction of the acid, protected in the form of an Rxe2x80x22 radical, in the 3-position of the piperidine to a hydroxymethyl radical is carried out according to the usual methods which do not detrimentally affect the remainder of the molecule, typically, the reduction is carried out by the action of a hydride (lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride, for example) in a solvent, such as an ether (tetrahydrofuran, for example), at a temperature of between 20 and 60xc2x0 C.
The conversion of the hydroxymethyl radical in the 3-position of the piperidine to a carboxymethyl radical is carried out according to the usual methods which do not detrimentally affect the remainder of the molecule, for example, it can be carried out by the action of a halogenating agent, such as, for example, thionyl chloride or phosphorus trichloride or phosphorus tribromide, and then of an alkaline cyanide (potassium cyanide or sodium cyanide, for example), in order to prepare the corresponding cyanomethyl derivative, followed by the hydrolysis of the nitrile.
The halogenation can be carried out in a chlorinated solvent (dichloromethane or chloroform, for example) at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
The reaction of the alkaline cyanide can be carried out in a solvent, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, an amide (dimethylformamide, for example), a ketone (acetone, for example), an ether, such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, or an alcohol, such as, for example, methanol or ethanol, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The hydrolysis of the nitrile is carried out according to conventional methods which do not detrimentally affect the remainder of the molecule, typically, by the action of hydrochloric acid in methanolic medium, at a temperature of between 20 and 70xc2x0 C., followed by the saponification of the ester obtained, for example, by sodium hydroxide in a mixture of dioxane and water, or else, directly by the action of aqueous sulfuric acid at a temperature of between 50 and 80xc2x0 C.
The conversion of the hydroxymethyl radical in the 3-position of the piperidine to a 2-carboxyethyl radical is carried out, for example, from the halogenated derivative prepared as described above by condensation of the sodium salt of diethyl malonate, followed by acid hydrolysis in aqueous medium of the product obtained.
The removal, if appropriate, of the acid-protecting radical, in order to obtain a quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative in which R2 is a carboxyl radical, is carried out according to the usual methods, in particular by acid hydrolysis or saponification of the Rxe2x80x22 ester. Typically, sodium hydroxide is reacted in aqueous/organic medium, for example in an alcohol, such as methanol, or an ether, such as dioxane, at a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture. The hydrolysis can also be carried out in aqueous hydrochloric medium at a temperature of between 20 and 100xc2x0 C.
The quinolylpropylpiperidine derivative of formula (II) or the corresponding acid in which Rxe2x80x22 represents a carboxyl radical can be prepared according to or by analogy with the methods described hereinbelow in the examples or according to or by analogy with the methods disclosed in European Patent Application EP 30044 or in International Application WO 99/37635, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated by reference herein. The intermediates of the quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives in which R4 represents alkenyl-CH2Oxe2x80x94 or alkynyl-CH2Oxe2x80x94 can be obtained, by analogy with the preparation of the intermediates in which R4 is alkyloxy, by the action of the corresponding halogenated derivative on the quinoline derivative hydroxylated in the 6-position.
The protected 2-carboxyethyl derivative of formula (II) can be obtained according to or by analogy with the method disclosed in International Application WO 99/37635, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein, followed by the hydrolysis of the nitrile and by the esterification of the acid thus obtained, or can be prepared according to or by analogy with the methods described hereinbelow in the examples.
It is understood that the derivatives of formula (I), (II), or (III), or their starting intermediates, can exist in the cis or trans form with regard to the substituents in the 3- and 4-position of the piperidine. The derivatives with the trans configuration can be obtained from the derivatives with the cis configuration according to or by analogy with the method disclosed in International Application WO 99/37635, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein.
The quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of formula (I) can be purified, if appropriate, by physical methods, such as crystallization or chromatography.
Furthermore, it is understood that, when Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom and R1 is hydroxyl or halogen, diastereoisomeric forms exist and that the diastereoisomeric forms and their mixtures also come within the scope of the present invention. The latter can be separated, for example, by silica chromatography or by High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC).
The quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of formula (I) can be converted to addition salts with acids by known methods. It is understood that these salts also come within the scope of the present invention.
Mention may be made, as examples of addition salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids, of the salts formed with inorganic acids (hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulfates, nitrates, or phosphates) or with organic acids (succinates, fumarates, tartrates, acetates, propionates, maleates, citrates, methanesulfonates, ethanesulfonates, benzenesulfonates, p-toluenesulfonates, isethionates, naphthalenesulfonates, or camphorsulfonates, or with substituted derivatives of these compounds).
Some of the quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of formula (I) carrying a carboxyl radical can be converted to the form of metal salts or to addition salts with nitrogenous bases according to methods known per se. These salts also come within the scope of the present invention. The salts can be obtained by the action of a metal base (for example, an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal base), of ammonia or an amine on a product according to the invention in an appropriate solvent, such as an alcohol, an ether, or water, or by an exchange reaction with a salt of an organic acid. The salt formed precipitates, after optional concentration of the solution, and it is separated by filtration, settling, or lyophilization.
Mention may be made, as examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, of the salts with alkali metals (sodium, potassium, or lithium) or with alkaline earth metals (magnesium or calcium), and of the ammonium salt or the salts of nitrogenous bases (ethanolamine, diethanolamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, methylamine, propylamine, diisopropylamine, NN-dimethylethanolamine, benzylamine, dicyclohexyl-amine,. N-benzyl-xcex2-phenethylamine, NNxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, diphenylenediamine, benzhydrylamine, quinine, choline, arginine, lysine, leucine, or dibenzylamine).
The quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives according to the invention are particularly advantageous antibacterial agents.
In vitro, with regard to gram-positive microorganisms, the quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives according to the invention have proved to be active at concentrations of between 0.015 and 4 xcexcg/ml with regard to methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus AS5155. Most of them at concentrations of between 0.06 and 8 xcexcg/ml with regard to Streptococcus pneumoniae IP53146; and at concentrations of between 0.12 and 64 xcexcg/ml with regard to Enterococcus faecium ATCC19434 or H983401. With regard to gram-negative microorganisms, they have proved to be active at concentrations of between 0.12 and 32 xcexcg/ml with regard to Moraxella catharrhalis IPA152; in vivo, they have proved to be active with regard to experimental infections of mice with Staphylococcus aureus IP8203 at doses of between 10 and 150 mg/kg subcutaneously (CD50) and, for some of them, at doses of between 20 and 150 mg/kg orally.
Finally, the products according to the invention are particularly advantageous because of their low toxicity. None of the products displayed toxicity at a dose of 100 mg/kg subcutaneously in mice (2 administrations).
Another aspect, among the products according to the invention, are the quinolylpropylquinoline derivatives of formula (I) in which:
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a hydroxy radical;
Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom or can represent a halogen atom when R1 is a halogen atom; and
Rxc2x0 is a hydrogen atom; or
R1 and Rxc2x0 together form a bond; and
Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom;
R2 represents a carboxyl, carboxymethyl, or carboxy-2-ethyl radical; and
R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by 1 to 3 substituents chosen from halogen, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, and alkylthio;
or from phenylthio and phenylalkylthio radicals, which are unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, acetamido having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and amino;
or from a cycloalkylthio radical, the cyclic part of which comprises 3 to 7 members;
or from a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclylthio radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
or R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and being substituted by 2 or 3 substituents chosen from hydroxy and alkyloxy;
or from phenylthio and phenylalkylthio radicals, which are unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, acetamido having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and amino;
or from a cycloalkylthio radical, the cyclic part of which comprises 3 to 7 members;
or from a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclylthio radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
or R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxy, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxy, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, and amino;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a cycloalkyl radical comprising 3 to 7 members;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano or amino;
or R2 represents a hydroxymethyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonylmethyl, or alkyloxycarbonyl-2-ethyl radical, wherein the alkyl parts of which comprise 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by a phenylthio radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, and amino;
or the alkyl radical is substituted by a cycloalkylthio radical, the cyclic part of which comprises 3 to 7 members;
or the alkyl radical is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclylthio radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino;
or R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 substituents chosen from halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, and amino;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a cycloalkyl radical comprising 3 to 7 members;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, alkyl, alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, oxo, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, or amino; and
R4 represents an alkyl radical comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an alkenyl-CH2xe2x80x94 or alkynyl-CH2xe2x80x94 radical, the alkenyl or alkynyl parts of which comprise 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
it being understood that the alkyl radicals and alkyl portions of radicals are straight- or branched-chain radicals and portions of radicals and comprise, except when specifically mentioned, 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
diastereoisomers thereof, mixtures of diastereoisomers thereof, and salts thereof; which are powerful antibacterial agents.
A further aspect, among the products according to the invention, are the quinolylpropylquinoline derivatives of formula (I) in which:
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a hydroxyl radical;
Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom; and
Rxc2x0 is a hydrogen atom; or
R1 and Rxc2x0 together form a bond; and
Rxe2x80x21 is a hydrogen atom;
R2 represents a carboxyl or carboxymethyl radical; and
R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by 1 to 3 substituents chosen from halogen, oxo, alkyloxy, and alkylthio;
or from phenyl and phenylthio radicals, which are unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 4 halogen atoms;
or from cycloalkyl. and cycloalkylthio radicals, the cyclic part of which comprises 3 to 7 members;
or from 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl and heterocyclylthio radicals comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur and being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen;
or R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 halogen substituents;
or the propargyl radical is substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur;
or R3 represents cinnamyl;
or R2 represents a hydroxymethyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, or alkyloxycarbonylmethyl radical, the alkyl portions of said radicals comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
R3 represents an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclylthio radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur;
or R3 represents a propargyl radical substituted by a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclyl radical comprising 1 to 4 heteroatoms chosen from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur; and
R4 represents an alkyl radical comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
it being understood that the alkyl radicals and alkyl portions of radicals are straight- or branched-chain radicals and portions of radicals;
diastereoisomers thereof, mixtures of diastereoisomers thereof, and salts thereof; which are powerful antibacterial agents.
Notable, among the products of the invention, are the following products:
(3R,4R)-4-[3-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-thienylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid;
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-thienylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid;
(3R,4R)-4-[3-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-thienylsulfanyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid;
(3R,4R)-1-[2-(3-Fluorophenylthio)ethyl]-4-[3-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid; and
(3R,4R)-4-[3-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid; as well as their diastereoisomers and salts, when they exist.
The products cited in the examples are also notable, advantageous products; as are the quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives hereinbelow:
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl)-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)phenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-Methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl)piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2 ,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidine3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidine3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(RS)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-y))propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-[1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-y)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl(propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1 -[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-ylpropyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl)-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-.3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4 R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-4yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1,3-thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]- l-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperdine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidine-3acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidine-3acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-3acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-3acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-( 1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-( 1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro4-fluorophenyl)prop-2ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2ynyl]-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidine3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(61methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3 acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl)-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-14-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-y)propyl-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3[-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-( 1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-( 1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-( 1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-( 1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1 -13-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-3-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5 -bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-4-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-(3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin -4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin4-yl)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin -4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperididin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperididin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{-[8-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan 1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1l-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl }propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1 methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1 methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1 methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1 methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1 methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1 methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1 methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-( 1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbutyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-difluorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(2-methylphenyl)pentyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-dichlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopropylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclobutylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclopentylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[cyclohexylmethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopropylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopropylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclobutylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclobutylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclopentylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclopentylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cyclohexylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cyclohexylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-methylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-methylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-ethylthioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-ethylthiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-propylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-propylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(n-butylthio)ethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(n-butylthio)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorothien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylthien-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thien-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(fur-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(thiazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3methylpyrazol-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(3methylpyrazol-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3methylpyrazol-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3methylpyrazol-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(oxazol-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[5-(pyridin-4-yl)pentyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrimidin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl] 1-[4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyrazin-2-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-3-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)propyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-(pyridazin-4-yl)butyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]1-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3chlorothien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(5-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylthien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylpyrrol-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylimidazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylpyrazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylpropen-2-yl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-{4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-phenylbuten-3-yl]piperidin-3-yl}propan-1-oic acid
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]-piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine (3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthio-ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl)-1-[2-(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R , 4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenythoethio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[-2-(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin -4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3- (pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylprop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(2-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methyl-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methyl-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methyl-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methoxy-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxy-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine,
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylthioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-phenylthiopropyl]piperidine (3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl )propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(4-fluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(2-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(3-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(2-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(2-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(3-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(4-methylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(2-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R , 4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-trifluoromethylphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(2-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(2-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(3-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2(4-methoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thien-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thien-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(fur-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(fur-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(thiazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(thiazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(oxazol-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(oxazol-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R , 4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyrazin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyrazin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-3-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin-3-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridazin-4-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridazin4-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-phenylprop-2-ynyl]-piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methylphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin--yl) propyl]-1-[3-(3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2- methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-methoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(thien-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(thien-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(thiazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(thiazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(thiazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(oxazol-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(oxazol-4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(oxazol-5-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyridin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyridin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyridin4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyrimidin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyrazin-2-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyridazin-3-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-(pyridazin4-yl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-fluoro-4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5--difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine-3- carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop -2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop -2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop -2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-fluoro-3-phenylpropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-fluoro-4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-fluoro-3-phenylpropyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-fluoro-4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-(2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-fluoro-3-phenylpropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-fluoro4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-fluoro-3-phenylpropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-fluoro-4-phenylbutyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin -4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-S-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S )-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-fluoro-3-phenylpropyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[4-fluoro4-phenylbutyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)-ethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)-propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl )propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]-piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl )propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]-piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylthiophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-trifluoromethylthiophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S )-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4 R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S )-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-(3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoro-5-chlorophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3- trifluoromethoxyphenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-cyanophenylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-cyanophenylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S )-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(pyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(pyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(cycloheptylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(cycloheptylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(tert-butylthio)ethyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(tert-butylthio)propyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl)piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(3,5-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-cyano-6-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2-acetamido-5-fluorophenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-3-Hydroxymethyl-4-[3-(R,S)-fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)prop-2-ynyl]piperidine
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(6-fluoropyridin-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine -3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-(3-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-3-(6-Methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[2-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thioethyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-(R,S)-Fluoro-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(6-fluoropyridin-2-yl)thiopropyl]piperidine-3-acetic acid
(3R,4R)-4-[3-Hydroxy-3-(6-methoxyquinolin-4-yl)propyl]-1-[3-(2,3,5-trifluorophenyl)-prop-2-ynyl]piperidine-3-carboxylic acid.